When Worlds Collide
by C-chan7
Summary: Beryl has destroyed Talpa and plans to take over the netherworld and negaverse at the same time while she conquers earth! A SM/RW crossover!!
1. New Friends

Ronins and Sailors  
  
**In Crystal Tokyo**  
  
"Amy! I can't figure this out!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs as she was doing her math homework; they sat in Rei's room at about 8:30 in the evening. Math was never her good subject, or any of her subjects for that matter. Amy took her pencil in hand and pointed to the problem.  
  
"Serena, really. What is so hard about multiplying decimals? Here look…" as Amy continued explaining the problem to a clueless Serena, Lita began writing a recipe for the evening, her grandparents were going to be in and she wanted to make the most scrumptious meal ever, just to impress them. Lita sighed.  
  
"There isn't a recipe that I haven't already made yet…Rei? Do you have any ideas?" Rei looked up from her English homework (I don't know if they have English in Japan!!).  
  
"Well Lita. I am not a big cooking expert…did you try any American food? I hear that they can make pretty good stuff." Mina looked up this time; her big blue eyes sparkled.  
  
"Ya Lita! They make the greatest stuff sometimes! Like corn dogs, and hot dogs, and French Fries and…" she kept going on and on about all these foods (I am too lazy to get into anymore) when Rini walked in. She slammed the slide door shut and began yelling.  
  
"Serena!! You ate my pie again didn't you!? That was for Masanori!!" Serena rolled her eyes.  
  
"I didn't see his name on it…and besides! It was a terrible pie!" Rini's red eyes became even redder.  
  
"Oooo…. you! I'll make you pay!" Rini hopped on Serena and began pulling her gums out. This went on for quite a while. Lita and Amy looked down with sweat drops.  
  
"Why do they always have to do this?" Amy nodded.  
  
"Some questions can never be answered, Lita." As the screaming went on, Rei shot up from the floor.  
  
"Did any of you feel that?" Mina stood up beside her.  
  
"Now that you mention it…I did feel something!" Lita glanced outside the window, and even Serena and Rini stopped their fight to look out the window. Lita nodded.  
  
"It doesn't exactly feel evil…but I can sense it in the mix, like…someone is calling for help…" Amy put her hand behind her ear and stood up.  
  
"Let me check." Her computer came from behind her ear, and began making a series of pictures and graphs, after a minute she spoke.  
  
"It is coming from another part in Tokyo…. wait! A portal is opening! And it has advanced here!" A small red hue light formed in the room. The light turned into a beam, then a circle and a voice could be heard in the distance.  
  
"Beryl and Talpa are here…two forces must be joined…" the red hue turned to a fiery blaze and scorched the girls. Lita and Rei descended back; Lita pulled out her transforming pen.  
  
"Ready girls!" The others pulled out there pens (or locket or whatever…) and replied in unison.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" The transformation began. And after what? A couple of minutes? They were done and ready to fight! Lita began one of her attacks.  
  
"Alright! You ready to fight?!" The voice resumed in panic.  
  
"No wait! I am not here to fight you! Just to ask for help…!" Jupiter lowered her hand.  
  
"You've got five minutes to explain, or I'll…"  
  
"Wait Jupiter!" Sailor Moon stood in front of her and faced the flaming red circle.  
  
"Show yourself! And maybe we'll help you!" The voice hesitated, and spoke slowly.  
  
"Very well…" The circle took the form of a longhaired man. The man's long hair was a red-brown color, and he held a staff with six rings. He was dressed as an ancient.  
  
"I am Anubis," he spoke calmly. "I need your help. I am the guardian of five warriors called Ronins. They are in need of help from some experience such as you five…" he looked down at Mini Moon. "…Or six. Will you come with me, we would be most grateful." Sailor Moon rested her shoulders.  
  
"Well I see no problem! How about you guys?" Mars walked over to Anubis and scanned him.  
  
"I don't sense any nega-energy…I see no harm either…what about you Mercury?" Mercury checked her computer again, and after a couple of minutes put it back.  
  
"Your senses seem to be right, Mars! So are we all ready?" Venus stepped in.  
  
"Well of course! We have always been ready for anything!"  
  
"I'm coming too!" Sailor Moon turned to Mini Moon.  
  
"I don't really know Mini Moon…you are very precious to me…Are you really positive about going?" Mini Moon nodded in reply. Anubis coughed and resumed.  
  
"Are you alright with this young lady?" Jupiter relaxed finally and smiled.  
  
"Oh…Yes I'm fine! It's just when I get into a battle, I usually try not to show any mercy!" Anubis nodded.  
  
"You sound like someone I already know…now lets get going." The red hue became a spiral portal, and Anubis stepped in. The scouts looked at each other and ran in after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mia…do you know when they might be arriving?" Ryo circled around Mia's computer room while she typed and read.  
  
"…They will arrive in all different places. They will arrive in the exact places where you were locked up, except one will arrive in the house-"  
  
"Owww!!!!" A cry was heard from Yuli downstairs. Mia finished her sentence.  
  
"Now." Ryo walked downstairs to find Yuli under a pink-haired little girl; she had a suit like a sailors uniform. Ryo bent down to help both children up; when he reached for the girl's hand, she swiped it back and stood up herself.  
  
"That stupid loser lied to us!" Anubis appeared in the room as the other Ronins and Mia ran downstairs after Ryo. Anubis faced the little girl.  
  
"I did no such thing. Your sisters are just in different places." Mia stood next to the little girl and spoke sweetly to her.  
  
"Are you alright little girl? Tell us, what is your name?" The girl faced Mia thinking she would be nice.  
  
"I'm Mini Moon! But I'm only called that when I'm in uniform! What's yours?" Mia replied sweetly.  
  
"I'm Miss Koji. But you may call me, Mia! Is that alright?"  
  
"I'm okay with that. I'm sure hungry, do you have any snacks?" she rubbed her tummy.  
  
"Of course. It is almost dinnertime any ways. What would you like…?" Kento became frantic.  
  
"Oh, oh! I'm hungry too! Feed me!!" Anubis faced the Ronin Warriors.  
  
"We will start the search in the morning."  
  
Authors Notes: Please RR! I will have another chapter coming up shortly! Sazi Mahu! 


	2. To the ocean!

Ronins and Sailors: Chapter 2  
  
It was in the morning that the boys awoke to find Mia at the computer, typing and smiling. When Anubis appeared behind her, she finally stopped and printed out some sort of map and incantation. She spoke cheerily.  
  
"Well, guys! I have the map to the five places where they are located! So what do you-"  
  
"Sailor Moon!!!" Rini was heard all through the house, when the guys and Mia found her she had a ball that looked like a cat's head and there was a sort of screen on the cats eye.  
  
"Rini? What is the matter?" Rini turned her head towards Mia.  
  
"It's my Mom, Sailor Moon!" The guys crowded around Rini and peered into the cat's eye. The girl-Sailor Moon-had blond hair tied into to buns on top of her head with strands of hair flowing down her side. She wore a long white dress and her eyes were as blue as the night. Mia looked amused.  
  
"Wow! Your mother is beautiful Rini." Rini's mother smiled.  
  
"I am Neo-Queen Serenity. Thank you for watching over my daughter. I have sent a different and new scout in my place, Sailor Earth. She is waiting in space where I was supposed to be. Beryl is causing trouble on the moon, and I am needed to help stop her, please watch Rini and find the other scouts! Good Luck, and goodbye my dear little girl!" The eye went back to normal, and Serenity was gone. Rini turned to Mia.  
  
"I hope she's alright…" Anubis laid his hand on the child's shoulder.  
  
"I have spoken to your mother before, she will be just fine."  
  
"Thank you." Mia put her hand on Rini's cheek.  
  
"Come on! We have to be happier about it than that! We better get going to find the other girls! I'm sure they're desperate to get out!" Cye walked over to Mia.  
  
"I'll head out to the ocean. Where are the others going?"  
  
"I'm headin' towards that mountain area!" Kento chimed as he ate the biscuit he found on his way to find Rini.  
  
"I'll go to the volcano." Ryo said as calm and cool as he could.  
  
"I guess I'll be going to the Himalayas to find those caves, last time I checked, I didn't like being in that place for long!" Sage added, he was the first to walk out the door.  
  
"Then I'll head to space, it can get pretty lonely out there after a while…" all of the guys changed to their sub-armors and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the ocean*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So…you're in the same place as I was." He listened to the waves and the beach breeze, when he heard a small voice come from the ocean.  
  
"Please hurry. I don't think I can't take much longer in here." Cye nodded.  
  
"I can hear you. And I promise you will escape that prison." With that he ran into the ocean, slowly at first; then the water became deeper and he could finally swim instead of walk. The waves and water felt cool against his face, and he knew if he weren't in his sub-armor he would be pretty cold about now, since it was mid-autumn. Schools of fish swam by him, and after about a minute, his pet killer whale came bye and seemed to flap his fin and wave. Cye watched it swim bye and stopped to wave back. He quickly remembered his task and got back on it. He saw the two water tornadoes and realized he was almost there. He looked around and a small blue light caught his eye. When he noticed he saw her. He thought she was beautiful. She was curled up in a ball, and when he placed his hand on the small, blue bubble; it immediately vanished. She awoke to a fright, and began trying to breathe; but she was underwater, so I'll she inhaled was salt water. Her heart began to race and she panicked. Cye noticed she had no clue what she doing, so he began helping her. He scooped her in his arms and swam quickly to the surface. When he reached the surface she gasped and inhaled the air that she had waited so long to breathe. He clasped her tightly and spoke.  
  
"Are you alright? You were really in a panic back there!" she turned her head to him and smiled.  
  
"Oh yes. Thank you for coming and saving me from that awful place. Hey. You speak in an accent just like mine!" Cye nodded.  
  
"Ya! That is a real coincidence, huh. Well, why don't we get back to shore, alright?" She nodded.  
  
"Yes, can we talk more when we get back?"  
  
"Of course! I'm sure you have plenty of questions, due to the recent events. Can you swim, or should I carry you back?" She squirmed a bit.  
  
"I can swim back. Thank you for your concern though." He released his grip on her, and she began paddling towards the shore, she went slower and slower and soon began to sink. Cye noticed it, and spoke.  
  
"Maybe I should carry you back." He dived under and wrapped her in his arms and began swimming back o shore, she was breathing heavily and hoarsely. Cye looked down at her.  
  
"You sound like you've been through more than what I saw! What happened?" she gave no answer, when she didn't he looked down at her face and noticed she had her eyes closed and she was sleeping on his shoulder. He let her; he loved the way her faced looked. He immediately knew…he was in love.  
  
When they reached shore; he set her down on the sand and she stirred. Cye placed his hand on her cheek. He knew it would very cold since his hand was in sub-armor. She sat up and curled into a ball again.  
  
"You must not be cold. You're in that huge armor thing. But of course, I have to be in a skimpy skirt and it has to be almost –50 degrees underwater!" she pouted. Cye helped her up.  
  
"We just need to get back to the house. I'm sure Mia will get you a towel or something…so…can you tell me your name?" she hesitated a little then spoke.  
  
"I'm Sailor Mercury. But when I'm not in uniform, I'm Amy. And you are…" Cye remembered himself.  
  
"Oh! I'm Cye. Why don't we head for the house? We can talk more on the way…alright?" Amy nodded.  
  
"Cye? Who is Mia?" Cye panicked. He knew she thought that was his girlfriend.  
  
"Mia? She's…a friend! She took me and the other guys in when we were still fighting another guy named Talpa, but we still kinda live there! Ummm…do you have a boyfriend?" Amy tilted her head to the side and finally answered.  
  
"No. I have so much school, and I never was a real boy snatcher and all that, why don't we go more up to the road. It is probably much warmer there. I'll race ya!" she began running up the sand hill, Cye smiled and laughed as he chased after her. She was very fast and wasn't going to give up, Cye knew how to accelerate though and he picked up the pace. When Amy turned her head to check where he was, she saw that he was right behind her. So she tried to run faster, but she began tripping over herself, Cye saw that she would hit the ground and scooped her up in his arms. She yelped out in laughter as they began soaring up into the blustery weather. Amy knew that she would enjoy helping him and his friends. When he set her back down he let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Geez, Mercury! You really had me working back there! Where did you learn how to run so fast?" Mercury smiled.  
  
"I didn't exactly learn, it just kind of came! Excuse me a minute!" she ran behind a tree and a blue flash came from the tree, when she came out, she had denim capri's, a red shirt with a small white jacket over, and white sneakers. Cye liked the idea and went back to his normal clothes. He had a blue shirt with long baggy shorts, and blue and black sneakers.  
  
"I guess we can call each other by our regular names now, huh?" Cye asked. Amy put her hand on his shoulder and replied.  
  
"Of course! Now lets head back!" they began walking towards the house. Cye could definitely tell, Amy and him were right for each other.  
  
AN: Hi! What do you think about the first couple? Please RR and tell me! I'm sorry I had to take Serena out of this story! I was just afraid of getting flames from a bunch of Serena and Darien or Usagi and Mamoru fans! I have a twisted mind I know, but bear with me guys! Sazi Mahu! 


	3. To the caves!

When Worlds Collide  
  
"Mia? When are they gonna be back?" Rini whined as Mia was making her lunch.  
  
"I'm sure one of them are on their way home, now why don't you eat?" Mia placed a plate with a sandwich and chips; Yuli smiled and began poking Mia in the arm.  
  
"Where's mine? I want one! I want one!" Mia sighed.  
  
"Let me move and I'll make you one." Yuli moved out of the kitchen, and Mia began opening the fridge for the ham and cheese. The front door opened and closed, and Cye's voice was heard.  
  
"Amy why don't you go sit down for a minute…Mia! I'm back! Where are you-hey Yuli! Where's Mia? Mia recognized his voice.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Mia saw Rini jump out of her seat and run out of the dining room.  
  
"Amy!!! I'm so glad you're here!" Mia walked out of the kitchen and found Amy sitting in the dining room with a very excited Rini.  
  
"Amy! What was like without us for a while? Were you scared? Do you like Cye?" that last question definitely shocked Amy. Amy's face turned red with embarrassment.  
  
"He's a very nice friend, but I'm not so sure he would feel very comfortable with those questions…" she looked at Cye for support. Cye acknowledged her.  
  
"Yeah! We are nothing more but friends for now!" Amy thought to herself as Cye talked with Rini, Mia and Yuli.  
  
"What does he mean 'for now'?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~At the Caves~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This is it." Sage stood in front of the caves, where he once slumbered waiting for Ryo.  
  
"Why not take a little adventure in…?" he took cautious steps inside the cold, dark, and moist caves. Sage noticed the familiar scenery, and the cool rush of air from the small pools located throughout the caves. Sage stopped after about fifteen minutes into the walk; he stopped by one of the pools and dipped his hands in the cool, fresh cave water. The instant his hands touched the water; he felt other hands wrap around his sub-armor covered ones. He glanced down before the image of a girl with brown hair disappeared. The feeling of the hands vanished and he felt alone again. Sage stood up and thought to himself.  
  
"Was that the girl who was locked in here?" Meanwhile in the deep caverns, Lita waited inside the stone structure, and whispered.  
  
"I hope he comes…he was so handsome!"  
  
Sage traveled through the caves longer, he could tell he was getting closer, he felt strange vibes coming from the same place he was when he was locked here.  
  
"What was that!?" Sage began hearing a voice.  
  
"Ronin…I have the girl…" Sage's eyes narrowed, then a scream came from behind.  
  
"Put me down! I mess your ass up! Put me down! Oooooo!" An armored Kale came from the shadows. He held a girl wearing a sailor uniform with green and pink. Her hair was brown and tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes were green, and was tall, but no taller than Sage. Kale smiled devilishly.  
  
"Quite a girl I must say…" Sage looked in horror.  
  
"What happened Kale?! Why would you turn evil again?! Didn't you come on our side?! Explain!" Kale stared into the Ronin's eyes.  
  
"I am not Kale, I'm more like a clone, all of the warlords have clone's of them now! And you will be the first to perish in Talpa's name!" The girl's eyes were horror-stricken; she thought to herself.  
  
"I have to save him! But how…I know!" As the conversation continued between Sage and the clone Kale; Sage noticed the girl forming a ball of lightning her fists. She lowered her fists, then brought them up fast into the clones face. He screamed out in pain.  
  
"You stupid bitch! How dare you…!" he clutched his face in agony as the girl stood in front of Sage, and turned to him.  
  
"You better get out of here! You may not have enough time! I'll keep him busy!" Sage thought for a moment and grabbed hold of her arm. She faced him and blushed.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without you! That is of course my mission!" Before the girl could protest, Sage was dragging her out. The clone made a final yell.  
  
"Mark my words Ronin! I will get the girls, then I'll come after you!" Sage shuddered at the thought. He was running over all the rocks and steps in the cavern, when the girl halted so that Sage could pull her no further. He turned around frustrated.  
  
"What's wrong? We have to get out or…" he noticed that her eyes were content, and searching. His frustrated look turned to one of concern.  
  
"What are you look-"  
  
"Quiet!" Sage quickly stopped talking. She went into a fighting stance.  
  
"Do you feel that? That rumble…" Sage now felt it. It was like something-or someone- was disrupting the cave. The girl aimed her fist to the ceiling of the cavern.  
  
"This whole thing is going to collapse! I have to shoot open the ceiling, on my mark get out of the way!" The girl began murmuring words.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" a large green string jolted through the ceiling causing rocks to fall, the girl turned immediately to Sage.  
  
"Now!" Sage bolted at the signal, but while she made she he got away in time, she was not so lucky. She screamed as a bolder land on her leg.  
  
"Ohhhh! My leg! I can't move! You might as well go on without me!" as she cried in agony, he ran over and forced the bolder off her leg and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She looked up concerned.  
  
"Why are you not leaving? This whole place is going to cave in!" Sage put another arm around her and helped her up.  
  
"I can't leave here without you. I won't leave here without you!" he lifted her off the ground and jumped up onto the first bolder then the next and so on until they were out and away from the cave. He ran until he felt the rumble under the ground. Sage turned back.  
  
"That was a close call! Oh…" he looked down at the pain-filled girl; he set her down on the soft grass, and stood up straight. He nodded at the confused girl.  
  
"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!" the girl watched in amazement as Sage transformed into an enormous green colored armor. He looked down at her; and drew his sword. The girl gasped and began to move back, she was certain of what he would do. He quickly began reassuring her.  
  
"Hey! I won't hurt you; I am trying to help you." She smirked.  
  
"More like kill me…" he ignored her and put the point of the large sword towards her blood-soaked leg. The sword glowed an eerie green, and her pain had suddenly vanished. She looked her leg over, and found that it was as good as new! She stood up and faced the now sub-armored Sage.  
  
"You…really did heal me. Thank you…" he nodded and replied.  
  
"No need to, I really wanted to help! I have also been locked there before, it was no fun then, it's probably no fun now!" he said cheerily. He began to ask more questions.  
  
"So tell me…what is your name?" the girl thought for a moment, and looked up.  
  
"My name is Sailor Jupiter. Pleased to meet you…" Sage remembered he hadn't mentioned his name either.  
  
"Sage. Are you always in that skimpy looking get-up?" Jupiter looked down then back up, blushing.  
  
"This is my uniform! Sorry…I don't choose the outfit…hold on a sec!" Jupiter motion Sage to turn back around; when he did, he heard a loud noise, he shot back down and his nose began bleeding.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know-"  
  
"You little-" Jupiter slapped him, for catching while she was in the middle of change. She looked at her red hand and ran over and touched his face.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry! It's completely my fault! I shouldn't have hit you, you didn't-"  
  
"It's alright. I was the one who turned around," he placed his hands on her arm. "Come on! Let's head home, seeing as you are all dressed." He changed to his own clothes; khaki pants and a white tank, (a real turn on in my city, if the guy is well built! ^^). Jupiter looked at her clothes; a blue shirt with a denim skirt. She also stared at his hands on her arm; she quickly swiped them away, her face burning hot. Sage remembered his manners when meeting a stranger.  
  
"Oh my apologies again! By the way, what do I call you now?" Jupiter smiled.  
  
"You may call me, Lita. Now…are we supposed to be heading somewhere?" Sage turned around and pointed.  
  
"The house is down that way, we'll get further if we run!" Lita smiled again.  
  
"Okay! I'm gonna get real-" Sage's hands were on Lita's waist.  
  
"But it will be much faster if we do this!" he lifted her off the ground and flew high into the air (okay he really jumped high). Lita laughed in excitement, she felt the wind blowing through her hair, as they bounded towards the house, Lita looked at his face and blushed. She thought to herself.  
  
"Maybe he is the one…good think I'm not with Freddie anymore!" 


	4. To the mountains!

Authors Notes: Hey, peoples! This is gonna have plenty of chapters so sit tight and read for Christ's Sakes!  
  
When Worlds Collide  
  
"Mia? Anyone home?" Sage's voice was heard all over the house; Amy came out to inspect, and screamed.  
  
"Lita! I can't believe it's you!"  
  
"Hey Amy! Sorry I was late, but all that rock and darkness really got to me!" Lita admired the house; Mia walked out and greeted Lita.  
  
"You must be the one who uses lightning…umm…" Lita smiled and laughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I'm Lita!" Mia nodded.  
  
"Anubis? Where are you? We have another!" Anubis walked downstairs; he walked over to Mia and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know. I could feel another power approaching the house…It makes me wonder how the others are doing…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the Mountains~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wind blew fierce and cold, the waterfall still ran and the wolves still roamed. Kento stood on a rather large boulder and let the wind blow.  
  
"Now! Let's find that pretty girl!" Kento said jokingly and hopped off the boulder. Over all the wind blowing and the water, he heard a wolf howl. Kento looked confused at the sky.  
  
"There's no moon out tonight! Why would they-"  
  
"Hiyah!" a voice suddenly came from behind Kento; he flashed his eyes to the behind and caught a glimpse of a girl wearing orange. He jumped high to avoid the beam heading in his direction. The girl looked up at him. Kento landed on another rock, and stared back down at her.  
  
"What the hell is your prob lady!?!" The girl turned to face him.  
  
"My prob?! You're the evil one here! And it's my job to destroy you!" Kento put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Hey! We just got a misunderstanding! Let's talk this out and-"  
  
"I don't wanna here this crap!" another beam was shot his way, he quickly leaped out of the way, letting it shoot the boulder instead. The girl turned around but found that she couldn't move; a set of strong arms had her in an arm lock.  
  
"What the-hey! If you don't let go I'll-I'll scream rape!" Kento laughed.  
  
"No one'll hear you way out here! Huh…?" He heard sniffles and weeps. He realized that the girl was crying.  
  
"Hey, lady? I don't want to make ya cry but-"  
  
"I want to go home!"  
  
"Hey c'mon! If you stop crying maybe we can get back to 'home'." The girl sighed and Kento loosened his grip. She slipped her slim body out and turned around.  
  
"Thank you…what is your name?" Kento punched his palm.  
  
"The name's Kento, of Hardrock!" The girl nodded.  
  
"And I am…Mina, or for now I'm Sailor Venus!" Kento nodded at her words. Venus nodded back; suddenly she jerked her head to the right.  
  
"Something's here!" at her words, monsters came from behind all the boulders and rocks. Venus stood in front of Kento; she motioned him to move.  
  
"Venus Love-Me Chain!" her spins and twirls formed a chain of hearts and destroyed all the monsters. Kento looked at the body parts that lay across the mountainside. He motioned to Venus to step out of the way.  
  
"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!" light was formed around Kento; Venus stared in amazement. When the light cleared, Kento was wearing enormous armor; this practically swept Venus off her feet! Venus thought to herself.  
  
"He's so strong! And so amazing!" Kento looked at Venus. Her noticed how her big, baby blue eyes sparkled. When she finally got in touch with the real world; she noticed that she was swooning over him and he was just about confused.  
  
" Does an anime fall Oops…sorry about that…he he he…" she stood back up, and the silence was broken.  
  
"So the scouts have become much stronger than I expected…how interesting…" Venus' eyes shot open.  
  
"That voice…BERYL!" She turned around to find non other than Queen Beryl-of the Negaverse- standing only fifty feet away.  
  
"Hello Sailor Venus. How has it been during my absence? I see Sailor Moon is nowhere on this planet, as expected. My minions must be doing perfect in the Moon Kingdom!" Venus went into a fighting position.  
  
"What are you doing back!? How!? Why!?" Beryl smiled. Kento placed his hand on Venus' shoulder.  
  
"Who is she? Do you know her?" Venus turned her head to Kento.  
  
"Yes! She was our first enemy…but who would be crazy enough to revive her!?" Beryl snickered, sending a chill up Venus' spine.  
  
"My…the Sailor Trash are as formidable as ever…I'll take my leave, mark my words, I and Master Talpa will come out on top!" Kento was stabbed by those words.  
  
"Talpa! You and him!" Beryl snickered and faced the troubled Kento.  
  
"That's right. Talpa and me have married and will become the supreme rulers of the universe! My dark Negaverse and his evil Netherworld will be combined to create ultimate havoc! Goodbye, and remember-watch where you step!" she vanished in a ball of dark energy. Venus looked at Kento with tearing eyes.  
  
"What does she mean? Watch where you step! What will she do to our lives now!?" Kento sighed.  
  
"There's nothing we can do now…we'll have to head home, we'll discuss it with the others when we get there…"  
  
"The others!" Kento nodded.  
  
"Ya. Some of your friends are probably waiting at the house, why don't we-"  
  
"I'm way ahead of you!" Venus was jumping over his head and already running down the path to the paved street. Kento began running after her.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Kento thought to himself.  
  
"Wow…if that skirt got any shorter…I might have lost my head!"  
  
Authors Notes: Hello! Please RR what you think! Sazi Mahu! 


	5. To the volcano!

When Worlds Collide  
  
"Wow…your house is big!"  
  
"Well…it ain't exactly MY house…but ya…it's big!" Mina stepped into the dining room where Rini and Yuli were quietly playing Scrabble. Rini looked up and gasped.  
  
"Hi Mina! I was wondering if you would come home, soon." Mina smiled and asked.  
  
"Do you know where the others are Rini?" Rini pointed to the living room; Mina walked calmly and looked in. She saw Lita and Amy sitting quietly and talking with their 'counterparts'. Mina knocked.  
  
"Knock, knock! May I join you?" Lita looked up in excitement.  
  
"Hey Mina! Long time…no nevermind, we haven't been away that long…hahaha!" Amy chuckled.  
  
"Well, you were always on the ball until that little portal incident Lita!" Lita sweat dropped. Sage smiled at Kento, who happened to just walk in with his mouth stuffed.  
  
"So…you were that hungry that you couldn't even introduce us?" Kento swallowed the whole mouthful of chips and dip.  
  
"Oh…my bad! This is Mina; she has a pretty short skirt! Are you all like that?" The whole room sweat dropped as Mia walked in.  
  
"Oh hello! I'm Mia, and your name is?'  
  
"Mina."  
  
"Hello Mina. I wonder how the others are coming…" The whole room looked out the window at the enormous volcano standing over most of the horizon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the Volcano~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay…so where do I start looking?" Ryo stood at the bottom of the enormous volcano miles away from home; he watched the thick, black smoke pour from the top of it and thought for a moment.  
  
"(I don't want to go to far up or I might get sick from all that smoke…she might be inside the mountain again like I was…so…I guess I have to take my chances for the damsel in distress!)" Ryo hopped from one rock to another as he made his way up the mountain. He hopped so fast at one point, that he nearly lost his footing; that was too close for his comfort! Ryo found a small crevice at a point in the mountain and decided to inspect. He peered in and saw nothing; he knew the crevice was a deep one. Just when he was about to move one, something caught his eye. He saw the same the same red bubble that he was imprisoned in when he was caught. With hesitation, he made his way down the crevice. It was tighter than he had expected. He saw that he would have to turn to his side in order to get deeper. Suddenly, his foot struck a weak spot in the crevice, and he fell through! He yelped for a moment out of surprise; but landed safely. As he relaxed, he saw the same red glare that had caught his eye a moment ago; he followed it and found it's resting place. It was conveniently placed on a sort of pad, surrounded by lava rocks. He cautiously made his way towards the bubble; as he got closer, he saw that the bubble contained a girl. She had long, flowing black hair and gorgeous violet eyes. She was curled up in a ball and looked sad, or sad wasn't exactly the word; the word should be…lifeless. Ryo agreed with himself, and nodded.  
  
"Now…how do I crack this baby again?" Ryo thought and did the only logical thing to do…touch it! Ryo leaned over it and placed his finger on it; all of a sudden, he sank in! When he tried to pull out it only pulled him in more! Ryo was finally all the way in; he accidentally slipped and before he could control where he fell, he faced slammed down into the woman's breasts. She opened her eyes suddenly and screamed.  
  
"Who the hell are you!? YOU PERVERT!" She screeched at the top of her lungs and began slapping at Ryo. Ryo tried to back away and found that he was still inside the tiny bubble.  
  
"Hey! It's not like I did it on purpose! Why the hell are ya gettin' mad at me!?" The girl stopped and stared at him.  
  
"You never answered my question. Who are you?" she said sternly. Ryo became frustrated.  
  
"You never answered my question! Why would you get made at me?" they stared at each other for a minute then Ryo spoke.  
  
"I'm Ryo of the Wildfire a.k.a. Your Rescuer!" The girl's eyes became big and watery.  
  
"I'm gonna go home!" she cried out happily. Ryo nodded. He coughed.  
  
"Now, why did you get mad at me?" The girl snorted.  
  
"Gee…wouldn't you get mad if someone you never met before slammed his head into you breasts make you mad? Hmm?" Ryo's nose curled up.  
  
"I wouldn't know…" the girl shrugged her shoulders; then she moved onto a different subject.  
  
"Now how are supposed to get out of here?" she paused for a minute. "I know!" she pulled out a piece of paper (stuff that Ryo usually sees in shrines and dojos) and placed it inches from her face. She closed her eyes and began murmuring words; Ryo struggled to hear what she was saying, but she was too quiet for him to make anything out. After about thirty seconds of silence except for the girl's murmuring, she opened her eyes.  
  
"Be gone!" she shouted and placed the paper on the inside of the bubble. Ryo noticed that the bubble was vanishing; he became happy until he realized that they were floating ten feet above the ground! As they suspected, they came tumbling down. Ryo landed on top of the girl and she murmured through his buttocks.  
  
"Ewww…smells like fish…" Ryo scrambled to his feet.  
  
"I've had about enough of you! At least I'm no gothic freak!" The girl jumped to her feet.  
  
"Gothic! I am NOT gothic! I should smack you for being so incredibly stupid!" Ryo smirked.  
  
"Fine. Smack me! I dare you." Before Ryo could think a feminine hand went straight across his face. He kept his face in the direction, which it was slapped. He placed his hand on the stinging mark of his face. He turned his head to face hers. He spoke in surprise.  
  
"Why you…! Get out of the way!" Ryo suddenly knocked her down and covered her with his body; she looked over his shoulder in surprise. A long ice blade was rammed through the wall, and a man stood near.  
  
"Gasps Jedite!" Jedite stood on the top of a lava rock and smiled.  
  
"It's been a long time Sailor Mars. How are you and the others doing?" Ryo looked at her.  
  
"You know him!?" The girl nodded.  
  
"Yes, we had defeated him a long time ago…but…how could he have come back…?" she asked herself as Jedite hopped off the rock.  
  
"You and your friend must be shocked…Mars…I'll be waiting for my next chance to destroy you pathetic scouts! See you another time!" in a flash of light, he vanished. The girl and Ryo both stood up. Ryo sighed.  
  
"Good thing we didn't have a battle…so I guess I should call you Mars for now, huh?" Mars nodded.  
  
"Lets head out!" she began making her way up the rocks to head out the crevice.  
  
AN: Come on! I need some reviews!!! E-mail me too!! 


	6. To Outer Space!

When Worlds Collide  
  
"Man…this house seems more crowded than before!" Ryo exclaimed as he opened the door to the kitchen. Mars (who had changed and told Ryo her name was now, Rei) went in the other direction. She walked through one of the halls and noticed all of the different armors, weapons and accessories. As she walked she saw a small boy run through one of the doors; she followed him and found all of the people she knew. They greeted her fondly.  
  
"Rei, how did you come to meet your counterpart?" Amy asked; Rei smirked.  
  
"He fell into my bubble and stuck his head into my breasts!" Lita snickered and laughed.  
  
"Some people get all the luck and too much of it!" the other guys laughed. Ami smiled.  
  
"Allow me to introduce them: this is Cye, that's Kento, That's Sage, and I'm sure you already met Ryo, right?" Rei nodded.  
  
"Hey, where's Sailor Moon?" Mina cocked her head to the side.  
  
"Lemme guess…you didn't hear about it." Rei looked confused,  
  
"Hear about what?" Mina sighed and told her about Sailor Earth; Rini explained about the happenings on the moon. Rei sweat dropped.  
  
"Bummer…" Rini nodded in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay…let's just conquer this baby and get outta space as fast as possible." Rowen said to himself. He stood upon a cliff by a nearby forest. It was dark so the sky shone bright with stars. Rowen stared at the sky for a couple of minutes; then he raised his energy level. He created a big, blue bubble around him and he slowly lifted himself off the ground. The ground slowly became bigger and bigger, and he could soon see the city itself.  
  
"(Tokyo is a beautiful city from overhead.)" He thought to himself. Soon it became harder to breathe and the air became heavy. Rowen could feel himself getting hot under his armor; he decided to leave it on, though. It would make him weaker if he took it off, and he could not risk finding danger in space. He was now leaving the atmosphere; it was becoming dark and extremely hard to breathe. Rowen struggled to keep his breaths long and easy, but they were becoming short and haggard. Suddenly, he saw it. The blue bubble that contained a girl, she had very long hair, the bluish color of Rowen's. She had a fair face. She was relatively thin and was indeed beautiful in Rowen's eyes. Rowen couldn't stand it any longer; if he didn't breathe right in a couple of minutes he would burst! He began soaring over to her bubble. When he was only about a few feet away, the gravity of her bubble was beginning to pull him in; he relaxed when he was finally inside of it. It was much easier to breathe and he could finally rest his heart from all that work of getting into space in the first place. He closed his eyes to rest them.  
  
"…Who are you?" Rowen's eyes shot open. The girl had awoken when he was inside. Her eyes made her maddeningly cute to him!  
  
"M-me? I'm Rowen. And you are?" she stayed calm.  
  
"I'm Sailor Earth, your heart is pure and you are here to help me, are you not?" Rowen nodded. She nodded to him as well.  
  
"My name when I am not dressed as this is…Athena." Rowen smiled.  
  
"Did you know that Athena was the goddess of war and wisdom?" she replied.  
  
"Yes, you have studied mythology too?" he nodded and stood up.  
  
"Why don't we head for Earth? We can rest when we get there." She stood up next to him.  
  
"I'll try my hardest…I am still a bit tired." He nodded and placed both of his hands against the bubble. It slowly began to move; suddenly, Athena gasped. Rowen peered at her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Athena was smiling.  
  
"The stars are the best when you are almost right next to them, how many times can you tell someone how this looks?" Rowen smiled back at her.  
  
"Never…I always loved space as a matter of fact…" Rowen never felt the feeling that he had right now. Like he had been searching for this girl his whole life. He could never take his eyes off her baby blue eyes. They manipulated him! The sound of her voice was so…dulcet. He stared into her eyes so long that her face began to question.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"N-no, n-nothing!" he turned back to his job-fly the bubble back to earth. Rowen suddenly felt something, and ether wave was heading towards their way; before Rowen could try and turn it around it had already hit the bubble. It sent Rowen and Athena almost out of orbit; Rowen tried to steady himself before the worst happened-it happened. He fell on Athena and her legs 'happened' to wrap around his torso in response. Rowen turned completely red, as well as Athena did. Athena let her grip go; Rowen was so mesmerized that he didn't even bother moving off of her. He didn't realize that he almost pinned her with his arms, and he didn't have his armor on either! That meant they were closer than Athena felt very comfortable with!  
  
"Ummm…do you mind getting up?" Rowen remembered himself.  
  
"S-s-sorry! Are you alright?" Rowen looked himself down, realizing (finally!) he only had his sub-armor on. Rowen stood up again to resume.  
  
"Man…this is going to be even harder than I thought possible. You just rest for a min-" before he could complete his sentence, Athena's arms were wrapping around him.  
  
"I'll help you." She started to glow a deep blue color, Rowen glowed the same. The bubble started moving faster and faster; the stars looked like beams of light at the speed they were going. They were soon back in Earth's orbit again, and Rowen could hear Athena's heavy breathing…she was becoming tired. Rowen gripped her hand tight; he kept her close to him so that she would not slip away from him. She whimpered and he turned his head to her. She was crying to Rowen's horror.  
  
"What's the matter Athena?" Athena looked up at him.  
  
"It hurts…" Rowen took his hands from the bubble's surface and put them on her shoulders.  
  
"Then stop…you don't have to do this…I want to do it for you." Athena made a small gasp; Rowen smiled. She stopped like he said and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't move from her like he usually did with girls (he dreaded); he stayed still as not to disturb her. Finally, he could feel it getting hotter-they were finally entering Earth's atmosphere. Athena stirred.  
  
"I've never been on Earth before…Rowen? Is it pretty there?" Rowen replied.  
  
"Earth is like a diamond in the rough." Athena smiled. The bubble began soaring through the clouds and pretty soon, they could see the ocean, mountains, hills, and the city shining in the night sky. Athena spoke again.  
  
"I never knew anything could be this pretty…" Rowen smirked.  
  
"Yeah…but looks can be deceiving you know."  
  
"Of course…nothing was 'ever' perfect."  
  
"Right." They crashed before the conversation could go on any longer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Athena! Wake up! Speak to me please, dammit!" Athena could hear Rowen yelling at the top of his lungs; she sat up in exhaustion.  
  
"Rowen? Why are you yelling so?" Rowen cleared his throat.  
  
"Just trying to get your attention." Athena looked stern.  
  
"Was that really why you were yelling…?"  
  
"Of course that was why I was yelling!" Rowen cleared his throat again.  
  
"I'm sorry about yelling at you…I'm just a bit shook up from the crash." Athena stood up with ease-or so she thought. She would've fallen to the ground if Rowen hadn't caught her in his arms. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Awwww…if it isn't another Sailor Bitch in love!" Athena whipped her head around to find non other than Queen Beryl herself, standing with…Talpa! Rowen put Athena's arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Okay lady, who are you!?" Beryl smirked and snickered.  
  
"Why me? I am the powerful Queen Beryl! I see Sailor Earth has escaped her prison somehow…I guess I'll just have to lock her up again, won't I?" Athena's eyes filled up with tears.  
  
"No!!! I don't want to be in the dark anymore!" Rowen grew angry.  
  
"I won't see her hurt in anyway! I will destroy you if that is what I must do!" Beryl laughed.  
  
"You're too late-what!" Rowen looked behind him and saw an enormous plant tentacle about to grasp Athena, only it was dead still, and Athena was- singing?  
  
"Akai suna no ue ni, saita shiroi hana," The arm began to shrivel and break. "Daiyou no mashita de yureru chiisana kage," Rowen could tell that the words were in Japanese and Beryl was cringing. "Tori no mure ga naiteiru," Beryl clutched her ears to her head and tried desperately to keep the sound of Athena's voice out.  
  
"Douzo, douzo, shiawaze ni…Douzo, douzo, shiawase ni." Beryl finally shrieked and vanished. Athena stopped singing.  
  
"I don't usually sing because I sound ugly when I do." Rowen shook his head.  
  
"That's not true! You sounded beautiful just now! I bet the whole world would stop just to hear you!" Athena smiled at him and took his hand to begin walking towards the house. She thought to herself.  
  
"(Why is he so nice to me? No one ever acted like this to ME.)"  
  
AN: Hiya! Those lyrics were from 'Akino Arai'. She sings the ending songs to Outlawstar. Please RR, I am always reading your RRs! 


	7. Planning

When Worlds Collide  
  
Rowen opened the door to the newly dressed Athena. She wore a yellow, long, sleeved shirt with the sleeves getting bigger towards the end; she had a short, khaki skirt and white sneakers. Her hair was still let down but had a sort of ribbon going through it. Mia walked to the door hearing it open. Rowen walked to her and greeted her as usual. He was wearing the usual: A blue quarter sleeved shirt and blue jeans. The others came out from the dining room and began their introductions to Athena. Lita came up to Athena a laid her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"So a newby huh? That's okay we can teach you a lot of things, like…um…okay um…" Athena raised her hand in front of her and smiled.  
  
"It's all right Lita! I have been around since before Princess Serenity was born, I can manage." Lita's eyes went wide.  
  
"But wait a minute, you're as old as us!" the others stayed quiet to hear the explanation. Athena explained.  
  
"That is because I am a reincarnation. The first Sailor Earth died and I was her younger sister; I could not harness the power that she welded, so she used her spirit to help me. Is that enough explanation?" Lita nodded and then remembered.  
  
"Wait! How did you know my name when we have never met?" the others kept their ears open.  
  
"It's simple really, Princess Serenity told me all about you all." Lita nodded and turned to Rowen.  
  
"And you are…?" Rowen smiled.  
  
"Rowen of strata." Rini piped up.  
  
"Now we can finally take Beryl out! And I guess Talpa too…?" the Ronin's nodded.  
  
"It won't be that easy." Anubis appeared all magically.  
  
"I commend your courage, but I do not think it will be enough."  
  
"You can't be so harsh!" Everyone became alert. Rini took Yuli's hand, and everyone kept still. The voice began again.  
  
"Rini…I don't know why you still haven't changed. Change is always good you know." Rini smiled.  
  
"Pluto!" Sailor Pluto appeared; the scouts relaxed.  
  
"Scouts! Listen up. This may be crucial information for your sake." Rini asked.  
  
"What is it Pluto?" Pluto kept on.  
  
"It's Beryl. She's completely taken over everything! I had to leave the gate of time because of all of her minions of evil! They are all back! Everyone: Jedite, Zoycite, Melacite, and even Neflite! Neflite thank god, is with Molly and protecting her all costs. God bless his soul." Amy spoke up.  
  
"Yes, he has always been fond of Molly but…the other three…will just non- stop kill! I don't think the Ronin's can stop her." Cye put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Then you haven't seen the full power of the Ronin's! Ryo can wield the power of the Inferno Armor!" Amy nodded her head.  
  
"Yes but…Beryl has power's beyond the fire power of Ryo's…she killed us all before and she'll do the same to you if you're not careful."  
  
"Um…shouldn't I be able to say what I can and can't do?" Ryo spoke calmly. Amy and Cye sweat dropped. Anubis spoke.  
  
"Talpa is the same! You-Pluto, I don't know what you've been through, but it won't be as worse as Talpa's punishments!" Pluto walked to Anubis.  
  
"Talpa will be my problem in the future: Both of them will join forces to rule! I also know her plan!" Mina threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Well? What the hell is it!?" Pluto nodded.  
  
"She has put her different minions in different places…the first place is a swimming pool in Tokyo. Amy and Cye, I want both of you to go there. And don't ask any questions! Princess Serenity has put me in charge for the time being, so let's all try to get along…okay?" the scouts all nodded. Mia spoke up.  
  
"Well Pluto…when are they going to be there?" Pluto looked at Mia.  
  
"They should be there tonight, they will more than likely be disguised as normal swimmers, but do not be fooled!" Cye put his hands on Amy's shoulders.  
  
"We're a perfect team! I don't know anyone who isn't as kind, strong, and fast as Amy!" Amy blushed. Anubis spoke.  
  
"Then may the teams be chosen. Be on guard and defeat Beryl and Talpa.  
  
AN: Hiya! What is Pluto's name? I forget!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bye bye!  
  
Ps: My new pen name is: Jade Tribal! 


	8. A Secret Proposal?

When Worlds Collide  
  
The swimming pool in downtown Tokyo was as lively as ever; People brought their friends and children for a great time. Among these people were Amy and Cye; they were dressed in their swim clothes and ready for their mission. Or at least Amy was, Cye was there for fun and a bit of his mission. Amy was given specific info that the monster will appear in the training pool instead of the public one. Amy calmly walked in as Cye followed; Amy began removing her flip-flops and Cye peeled off his shirt. Once Cye had finished removing his shirt, he jumped in without looking. He was only under for a couple of seconds before he was paddling up again. When he reached the surface he began yelling.  
  
"Cold! Cold! Amy, it's cold!" Amy calmly walked over to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Well, Cye…I guess you should always dip your foot in before anything else!" Amy screamed when Cye pulled her in; she bobbed up and down until she could see through her bangs. She screamed and began chasing after Cye through the water. Cye was swimming as fast as he could but Amy soon caught up; she did the only thing she could to grab hold of him—she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him under water. He floated under with her and was still trying to move from he grasp but Amy—though she didn't look like it—was strong for her appearance, and he couldn't move anymore. Cye did what he always had done with his sister; he latched onto her with his arms. They floated around for a couple of seconds until Amy could feel her lungs running out of air; she was struggling to get out of Cye's clutch and she succeeded. She swam to the surface and inhaled a large amount of air. She breathed heavily for a minute until Cye appeared in front of her laughing.  
  
"I win." Amy smiled.  
  
"You're right but…"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"This…" Amy pointed at Cye's feet. He still had his shoes on.  
  
"Oh…hahaha…I did always like the water." Amy sighed. They bobbed up and down for a while before Cye finally spoke.  
  
"Amy…have you…um…have you ever um…like you know…had a crush before?" Amy's smile turned to a frown.  
  
"What do you mean, Cye?" Cye sweat dropped.  
  
"Ah…what I mean is…if you ever need anything Amy…just come to me…I can always help you." Amy's face turned a velvet color and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you Cye. If only more people in the world were like you!" the lights in the pool grew dim then went out; it became very dark and Cye and Amy put their guard up. Cye spoke to Amy.  
  
"Amy! Is this one of the minions?" Amy nodded. It was very quiet and still. Cye put his arm on Amy's shoulder to keep her close to him. Suddenly, Amy screamed and she was pulled under. Cye panicked, but before her could do anything he was yanked out of the water. It was too dark to see anything so Cye couldn't tell what had pulled him out; his mind was focused on Amy's safety.  
  
Under water, Amy struggled with an enormous arm wrapped around her neck; it pulled tighter every time she tried to pull away. Amy noticed that the arm was connected to a man—Jedite!  
  
"Well, well, well Amy." Jedite spoke in Amy's ear. He must've been speaking into her mind.  
  
"I see you've lived to see us all perish, but keep in mind—that we have risen again and will take you all down!" he pulled her so tight that she was beginning to choke.  
  
"Queen Beryl has come back, you know, and she's here to rule with Talpa!" Amy panicked. Jedite smiled and swam with Amy still clutched in his arm. When he reached the surface, he spoke to a tangled up Cye.  
  
"Do exactly what I say boy," he pulled out a dagger and held it at Amy's stomach.  
  
"And I won't hurt your girlfriend!" Jedite lifted himself out of the water with Amy still in his grip; Amy hung from his arm and she thought.  
  
"(Okay…he must already know that I am a sailor scout or else he wouldn't have to threaten me…I have to use a strategy to get out of here…I know!)" Amy waited while Jedite finished his sentence.  
  
"Boy if you have enough sense you'll give up or I'll—what!" Amy was gone. Jedite searched the pool area when he heard a voice.  
  
"Jedite! We will take you down again—I swear it on our honor!" Jedite liked his lips.  
  
"Fresh sailor with a hint a European cuisine…very nice…I'll enjoy eating you for my dinner!" he gave chase to her; she ran fast from him and came to her defense,  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Jedite stopped dead in his tracks. He smiled.  
  
"Do you really think this old move can save you? Ha!" Amy ignored his warning and found Cye; she untangled him from the plant-like arm.  
  
"Amy…you need to stay by my side…I don't want to lose you like so many others!" as he finished his sentence Amy screamed. Cye looked up to see Jedite's teeth sunk into Amy's neck.  
  
"You…bastard!" Amy fell to the floor; blood began to flow from her neck. Cye kneeled down and wrapped her in his arms to keep her from leaving him. Jedite smirked.  
  
"Let this be a warning…next time…I'll kill her!" Jedite vanished and left Cye with Amy. The bubble mist was gone and Cye saw that he was at last alone.  
  
"Amy…" Cye said crying. "He had no idea that she was unconscious and not sleeping. "I don't want to see you go…I love you…"  
  
AN: Hallo! I am starting to get to the middle of the fic! See ya! 


End file.
